


I guess we are meant to meet in the most awkward situations

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Series: Ice Prince VS Pick-up Lines [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jongin is whipped, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, kyngsoo seems cold but is sweet, minseok and baekhyun appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: Jongin is, like the majority of his school, scared of the legendary Do Kyungsoo. Since the "jelly bears box" accident, he tries to avoid the senior at all cost.But it looks like fate has decided to make them meet anyway.





	I guess we are meant to meet in the most awkward situations

The sun shone bright and clear in the sky, giving the light blue and white clouds a gleaming aspect, beautiful and peaceful, a perfect day of spring. 

The school was quite busy at that time of the day, early in the afternoon, especially with the warm weather. Everybody enjoyed the sun as much as possible, just getting out of a freezing and awful winter. 

Jongin liked this period of the year, simply for the ambiance in their school. It was like the sun brought joy in this gloomy place. School had always been boring and not really nice in the sophomore’s eyes but somehow, when the hot weather came, it seemed less sad and crappy.

So as his stomach claimed to be fed, he chose to leave his friends and go buy something to eat. In fact, the two idiots who happened to be his bestfriends, also known as Jongdae the lightning bolt and Chanyeol the giant elf, were busy watching football’s team play on the school’s field. And he wasn’t really interesting in observing seniors run after a ball. He didn’t have anything against football, far from that. He simply preferred more gracious sports.

Don’t get him wrong, he could clearly see the difficult techniques the players elaborated and he was quite surprised by the complexity of some. But still, he preferred dance.

The tanned student walked calmly, humming softly as he went towards the small cafeteria in the building. He thought about what he could eat. Maybe some chicken nuggets because damn were they good.

Following the path, he felt his phone buzz inside his pocket. Jongin opened it just to be met with a message from his blond friend.

“Can you buy me a vanilla milkshake please? It will be soooo nice please!” was written with a dozen of emojis.

The tanned boy let out a sight before tapping on his phone, not really paying attention to where he was walking.

“In your dreams, Jongdae.” he replied, proud of himself for putting a full stop. 

But he suddenly felt something, or rather someone, hit his shoulder, making him trip backwards and look up in surprise. He felt a hot liquid burn his wrist and just realized what had happened. He just bumped into a student, making the other spill his drink on him.

Great. He won’t ever look at his phone while walking at school.

‘Who the hell drink coffee with a weather like this? What is the point?’ he thought, annoyed.

The tanned sophomore set his gaze on the one he bumped in, ready to let out his growing anger. But he choked on his words, his throat like a knot, when he realized who was the person in front of him.

A not-so-tall guy with short black hair, as dark as his doe eyes was standing here. His brows were furrowed as he didn’t seem very happy, the cup in his hand almost empty.

Do freaking Kyungsoo. 

Jongin widened his eyes, incapable of moving or speaking. ‘Of all the people in this goddamn school, it had to be him’ he thought, gulping soundly.

“Shit” he squeaked pathetically. 

“Yes shit, this fucking coffee cost me two dollars.” the short senior said, his voice translating his mood. He stared blankly at Jongin, watching him from head to toe. And it gave a shiver to the sophomore.

“Are you going to say sorry or are you going to stay here like a fool?” he spoke again.

The tanned boy blinked before replying loudly despite the fact he was afraid of the other.

“Yeah, I- I’m so so sorry! Shit! I didn’t see you and- oh shit sorry for your coffee!” he almost yelled at the senior’s face who just frowned.

And a silence came between the two, making the whole situation even more awkward. Jongin simply wanted to run and hide in a hole.

“Aren’t you one of the blond dumbass’ friend?” Do Kyungsoo asked suddenly.

“Huuuuuuuuh” Jongin responded, the warmness of the weather almost unbearable, clearly understanding he was speaking about Jongdae.

“It’s okay you know. I’m not going to kill you. Don’t act like you’ve just seen the devil.” the senior said, ironically.

Well, that’s half true, Jongin thought.

But after another awkward silence, the short Do Kyungsoo carefully took a tissue out of his bag, handing it to the tanned student.

“Here, I suppose you don’t want to walk around with coffee on your arm.” he said unexpectedly.

Jongin stared at the black-haired boy, slowly taking the white tissue with hesitant fingers.

“Hum- thank you?” he quietly replied, unsure of what to think. The senior only smiled at him, a tiny yet visible smile making his face look softer. His features suddenly becoming gentle and soothing.

He was different like that, beautiful.

“Don’t watch your phone while walking next time. You’ll maybe avoid this kind of accident.” Do Kyungsoo said, a cold tone returning in his voice.

The impressive senior began to walk away, bumping in Jongin’s shoulder in the process and not sparing the latter a glance.

The tanned boy followed the short student with his eyes, the tissue still in his palm, and a heart beating twice as fast as if he ran the marathon.

In the brief of a moment, the legendary cold hearted Kyungsoo let Jongin see a different aspect of him, another face, warm and kind. And the sophomore let out a long sigh, his hunger completely forgotten.

“Well, shit indeed”

 

“Why didn’t you buy me my milkshake??!!” Jongdae whined, clinging at the tanned student an hour later.

Jongin only stared through the room’s window, not minding the complains of his blond friend, the image of a pure smile stuck in his head.

_

 

It had been a week since Jongin didn’t feel good.

He managed to be sick despite the hot weather and could only curse his bad luck. He shouldn’t have come outside with Jongdae and Chanyeol this weekend, under the rain, yelling like kids who felt rain for the first time in their life.

His mother had ask him to go buy some bread in the bakery a freaking sunday morning and it was no ordinary bakery, no, it had to be the one on the other side of the city, just because their baguettes were tastier.

So there he walked, in the busy streets, under a harsh sun, half asleep. He simply wore a slim-fit t-shirt with red sweatpants and began to regret his choice as he felt sweat in his back.

‘Gross’ he thought, massaging his temples.

After a walk too long for his own good, he finally reached at the destination. He entered the small bakery, immediately groaning because of the amount of people waiting in line. This little shop was always full. It had a great reputation among the city (especially among old people but nevermind).

He placed himself behind an old woman, her little dog watching him with sweet doe eyes.

Doe eyes, huh

Jongin shook his head, his chocolate locks falling in front of his eyes. That wasn’t normal. At all. 

“Sir?” he heard. The tanned boy raised his head and was faced with the cashier who gestured to the breads behind her. “What can I get for you?”

He didn’t realized it was his turn to command as he tried to search for the paper his mother gave him, where everything was written on it. Of course he had to go through his pockets dumbly. He apologized to the cashier, feeling people waiting behind him. He hated this. 

Jongin really had the knack of making a fool of himself.

He managed to go out of the small shop, three backed baguettes in his arm, feeling stares on him that made him extremely uncomfortable.

He let out a sigh for the umpteenth time as he stood in front of the little bakery. His body was too hot and he felt his head throb. He really needed this…

“Are you going to move or just stand here like a tree?” a voice jolted him from his daze.

Jongin widened his eyes at the voice, soft but harsh at the same time. Oh man, that couldn’t get worse.

Do Kyungsoo just appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of the tanned sophomore. He had a black oversize t-shirt tucked in black jeans.

How can he be so hot? Jongin thought. Wait. No. How can he bear the hot weather all dressed in black?

“Have you lost your tongue?” the petite senior said in a light tone, leaving a stunned Jongin, hugging his baguettes close to his chest.

“I-uuuuh- I didn’t lost any-thing?” the young man answered.

The black-haired boy looked at him, a hint of amusement on his face, his rosy cheeks and pink fluffy lips… ‘where the hell are you looking at Jongin’ he told himself.

Compared to the breathtaking senior, the tanned student felt tiny and foolish with sweat on his forehead and his baguettes almost crushed by his arms. wait breathtaking? 

“Careful with the bread...” Kyungsoo said, looking directly in the other’s eyes, clearly expecting something.

“Ah uhm- Jongin. I’m Jongin” said boy stuttered, the senior’s gaze piercing holes in his body.

“Careful with the bread, Jongin” the petite man repeated, this tiny smile back on his pale face.

And he was gone again, entering the small bakery.

“Oh man I’m in deep shit” muttered Jongin.

 

_

 

The next saturday, the tanned boy went to a party organized by a friend, a girl he didn’t met since primary school. She had simply texted him, asking him to come. So he went there and quite regretted his decision. He thought it would be a great opportunity to chat with his childhood classmates but he thought wrong.

All he could see was drunk teenagers, making out against walls, loud music and a weird smell in the air. Definitely not cigarettes.

He only wanted to drink coke and dance on good music, but it was not here he would enjoy himself. He just couldn’t see the point of being drunk until you vomit your tripe.

So he left, escaping the noise and the crowd, walking alone in the night.

It wasn’t too late and he decided to walk around. There was a small park not so far, where he used to go with his mother when he was a little boy. Under the stars and the warm wind, he arrived in the small green place.

Just as he was about to sit on a little wooden bench, he noticed he wasn’t alone. And it annoyed him.

The silhouette raised his head and Jongin was met with a familiar face. Too familiar in fact.

Do Kyungsoo watched him with a mix of curiousness and shock, his large doe eyes shining under the moonlight. His short jet-black hair made his white skin glow under the yellowish gleam of the streetlight. He was, as always, dressed in black, his phone in hand.

Jongin could only admire the young man sat under the soft light, looking like an alive painting. Right now, the tanned boy didn’t understand the senior’s reputation, because in this very moment, he seemed the personification of tenderness itself.

“What are you doing here?” the small boy asked, his tone surprised.

“I was at a party but I- well I left” Jongin simply answered quietly. 

“You left?” Kyungsoo chuckled. He chuckled. The tanned student felt himself blush.

“Uhm… yeah. It was not really my type of party” he replied, looking down. When he raised his head shyly, he saw the senior’s eyes watching him. A comfortable silence settled between the two students, the sound of cars echoing in the night.

“I guess we are meant to meet in the most awkward situations” the black-haired boy said in a soft laugh.

The tanned sophomore smiled bashfully, allowing himself to walk closer to the other and the latter moved slightly, letting him some place to sit beside him, not a word exchanged.

They didn’t talk at first. Only watched the shining stars.

“It’s not awkward” Jongin whispered.

“And that is a first” 

“Why though?” Jongin laughed, turning to his side as he watched the petite senior.

“Well first, I fight with you and your friends. Then you bump into me and I spill coffee on you, and then I find you in front of a bakery, squeezing three baguettes like your life depend of it. It is kind of special don’t you think?” Kyungsoo mentioned, his words cut by small giggles from the two students.

“Yeah” the tanned boy murmured. “It is”

They stared at each other, for what seemed an eternity. Jongin could notice every details of the small senior’s face; his long eyelashes, his thick dark perfect eyebrows, his button nose and his heart-shaped lips, so full and rosy. He was the opposite of the scary image given to him. He seemed cold and distant, but like this, he looked like a gentle young man with magnificent eyes and delicate features.

And Jongin loved it. Maybe too much.

 

_

 

Ever since this night, Jongin found himself searching for the senior everyday at school. He cringed at himself, as he felt like a desperate kid with a silly crush. But he couldn’t help it.

“Why are you always defending the angry dwarf when we speak about him?” Jongdae asked him as the trio ate their lunch.

“Well he’s not that evil you know. He’s just a normal guy who you can discuss with, he’s not Satan or whatever you call him.” he stated, chewing on his fried chicken sandwich.

“Alright, calm down buddy!” the blond sophomore exclaimed loudly.

“Look who’s talking” he deadpanned.

“Oh my god my sweetpie is here!” Jongdae whispered-yelled.

The brown-haired sophomore turned his head not-so-subtly, his gaze landing on Snow white as Jongdae called him, the silver-like-stars haired boy and of course, the petite and imposing senior.

The tanned boy followed the three young men with his eyes, just like the two boys sat next to him.

For a second, Do Kyungsoo set his dark eyes, large and shining, on the young sophomore who stared at the latter with awe.

“Oh my god, Death just looked at us, we’re cursed!” Jongdae commented, choking on his salmon sandwich.

Jongin glared at the blond sophomore, kicking him in the shin. He glanced one last time at the small senior who walked away, earning some curious peeks from other students. The fight they had been involved in had made some noise in the school.

“That hurt man” Jongdae whined, as always. “Are you like, friend with the dude or something?” he asked, pointing his salmon sandwich at the tanned boy in front of him.

Jongin only shrugged, swallowing his lunch. “I only talked to him a few times. He’s nice” he replied, not aware that he was smiling.

“Oho” Chanyeol spoke. 

“Don’t you dare say something you’ll regret” the brown-haired boy said in a warning tone.

“Oooh! I see!” Jongdae screamed. “You’re totally whipped!”

Jongin never threw his bag so furiously at his friend.

 

_

 

As the time passed, the tanned sophomore had to admit his friend was right. Unfortunately. 

He was indeed, completely bewitched by the small, scary senior with short black hair and eyes like never-ending galaxies, deep and dark. He tried to find said boy everyday, in every corners and corridors of their vast school. But he was rarely there, and when he finally managed to see him, the little man was surrounded by his comrades. And Jongin was too shy to go and initiate a conversation.

So he did nothing. He never tried to actually communicate with the other, to ask him his class, his number. The tanned boy hardly thought Kyungsoo was interested in him so he stood still.

On a friday afternoon, the brown-haired sophomore found himself running in the school’s courtyard, physics books in hand and his bag hitting his hip with each step.

He was actually running after a girl from his class, who asked him if he could lend her his notes. Of course, she forgot to give them back. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t mind and would just ask her after the weekend if she could return them. 

The problem was that he had a test on monday on these particular notes. And he couldn’t work without it. 

So he ran under the burning sun, his feet barely touching the floor as he sprinted like crazy. This girl could be anywhere. He had asked some of her friends who told him she was probably in the scientific building, which was on the opposite of the school. ‘Why was it so fucking huge?’ he cursed under his breath, panting.

He didn’t even controlled his legs anymore so it was not unexpected when he crashed into someone who had the misfortune to cross his way.

“Fuck!” he had the time to yell before rolling on the grass, taking the other figure with him who let out a surprised ‘What the hell’. The shock made them crash on the ground, books spilled on the green floor.

Jongin raised himself on his forearm, the poor soul squeezing between the warm grass and himself. He was dazed for a quick moment, trying to recollect his thoughts but rapidly stumbled over apologizes.

“Shit! Oh shit I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! I didn’t see you-” he said between breaths. But he suddenly stopped talking when he realized who was beneath him.

“Oh fuck” he whispered.

“Guess you could say that you little-” an annoyed voice said, not finishing his sentence. Large doe eyes were staring back at Jongin, heart shaped lips slightly opened in shock. “You again?” he spoke after a pause.

The tanned student didn’t know what to do and just gulped loudly. He was face to face with the boyish senior, cold and delicate at the same time, pale skin with curvy features, dark chocolate orbs where Jongin could drown only by watching them. The beautiful Do Kyungsoo who haunted the young student’s mind since the first time they met. 

He was teared from his reverie by the other who cleared his throat quite uncomfortably. That was when he finally noticed the proximity between their flushed faces, immediately feeling like a boor for not letting the senior breathe.

“Are you going to stand up or just keep staring at me?” Do Kyungsoo asked, chuckling lightly.

He chuckled. Do Kyungsoo also known as the storm, satan and death itself chuckled. He was certainly nothing of the sort. The little man seemed kind, caring and sweet when he let his fluffy lips smile. His scary image was only a facade, an aspect of him showed to others, people who didn’t know him.

And Jongin couldn’t help but think the petite man wanted him to see the soft side of his personality, the true Kyungsoo, the gracious student with a gentle heart.

“I don’t want to move” he mumbled, instantly widening his eyes as he realized what he just said.

The black-haired boy simply stared at him, making Jongin’s cheeks red from embarrassment.

‘Good job Jongin. Just wait for the punch to come’ he thought.

But it never did. Instead, soft fingers tickled his jaw, lightly caressing the sun-kissed skin. Do Kyungsoo smiled again, this warm and precious tiny smile which gave the sophomore butterflies in his belly.

“Then don’t” was whispered, making the moment extremely intimate as Jongin completely forgot the people who were giving them strange looks as they passed by.

And he felt sweet, puffy lips against his own as his heart beat faster and faster. He let his trembling breath tangled with the other’s one, closing his eyes at the incredible sensation. He had wondered how it would feel to kiss Do Kyungsoo, but he never expected it to be this dreamy.

He was a goner but he didn’t care. The small senior had totally mesmerized him, making him fall head over heels in love with him.

He shyly kissed the black-haired boy back, fearing a rejection. But Kyungsoo only cupped his redden cheeks even more, finally looping his small arms around the sophomore’s neck. Jongin felt weak under the senior’s touch, entirely lost in the warm embrace.

The sun was covering them with its golden light, the hot grass caressing their ankles as they kissed again and again, gently, without any rush.

When they finally broke apart, in need for air, the petite senior connected his forehead with the tanned boy’s one, never detaching his hands from the brown locks.

“I guess we are meant to meet in the most awkward situations” Kyungsoo murmured, warm air ghosting over Jongin’s swollen lips.

“If it means I can kiss you each time, I don’t mind” the tanned boy replied, making the other smile brighter than the stars.

“You idiot” he said between hushed laughs.

“Only for you” the sophomore stated. Oh shit, where did this come from? He shouldn’t stay around Jongdae and his cheesy pick-up lines.

“HEY, YOU! STOP MAKING OUT IMMEDIATELY OR I BRING YOU TO THE DIRECTOR” an angry voice rang in the courtyard. A teacher was coming towards them, his face red and covered in sweat from the heat weather. 

Jongin quickly stood up, raising the little senior on his feet in the process. He picked his books from the floor and took Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. 

They began to run, trying to escape the furious old man yelling at them. The two young men laughed like idiot kids, giggling and stumbling on their feet as they evade the school.

It all felt like a dream, the good kind of one, where Jongin allowed himself to hug the lovely black-haired boy until the sun goes down. But when soft fingers stroked his large palm, he realized it couldn’t be more real.

 

 

Oh shit. His notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ~ it is some kind of a little story about kaisoo, in parallel with the main plot of the relationship between minseok and jongdae.  
> It doesn't have the result i was expecting.... but hope you like it anyway? thank you for reading <3 
> 
> I must say that i'm gonna go and reevaluate my life choices lmao what am i doing


End file.
